Kyo and the Other Cat's Meow -Fruits Basket-
by kidlover88
Summary: There is a strange new girl at school that acts like a cat and has cat ears and a cat tail. Also within these strange things, she calls the Shoma family stupid. What does this mean?
1. Meeting Megan

Snow covered the streets of Japan, as did the silence. Suddenly, I a little girl screamed and dropped the the ground, blood pooled around her. "Run away you filfthy creature." An older man stated with no emotion. The girl sunk to her knees an yelled at the top of her lungs, "Don't you care about me anymore Father!? Don't you care that you did THIS to me?!" Then flipped her hair so it showed her right eye with a pink scar dashing over it. The eye was silky white like spoiled milk. The girl sobbed, "Don't you care about me anymore." The only thing the father did was say, "Be rid of you stupid cat." The girl looked up at her father once more, then with all the strangth she had, ran away.

"Get off my desk you filthy cat." "Why should I listen to you, you damn rat!" Toruh ran over to the fighting boys and yelped, "Don't fight, we're at school. And did you hear?" Kyo turned to look at the girl still holding Yuki's collar, "What?" He asked. Toruh smiled and tilted her head, "You'll have to find out. Well, I know it's going to be a new student. I don't know much though." Kyo sighed and sat behind Yuki where his desk stood. Once the bell rang their teacher came in and excitedly said, "Ok students I have a new friend to join our class today. She is just moving in from England, but she has told me when she was young she lived by here, so meet Megan!" She clapped at her own speech as a jet-black haired girl walked into the class room wearing a black hoddie around her head. "Miss Megan," the teacher said, "We don't wear hoods in school." The girl gave the teacher a deathly look, but pulled down the hood, revealing to strange black bumps ontop of her head. "Miss Megan, sit next to Kyo. Kyo, raise your hand please." The Shoma boy rose his hand and sat it back down as the srange girl took her seat. She looked at Kyo showing him her icy blue eyes.

After school Kyo had to help Megan clean the halls. Kyo had gotten in trouble with Yuki and of corse Yuki got the pity and Megan... Kyo didn't know why Megan had to clean the halls with him. Kyo rushed into the classroom and yelled, "Lets get this over with!" Megan gasped as her hood fell off showing two black cat ears and a spiked up well, cat tail. Shocked, Kyo fell over, landed on his back and said, "W-what are those." Dryly, Megan responded, "None of your frinking bissness." Now that upset Kyo. He stood back up and griped at the girl, "I know that your new here and stuff but that doesn't mean you the new queen or whatever. I rule this school and I make up the rules!" Megan snickered evily, "Stop talking about your cousin Yuki." Kyo now yelled" I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT YUKI!" All Megan did was reply,"Done." Calming down a little, Kyo asked, "D-done?" Megan nodded and repeated, "Done." "Done, with what?" Kyo questioned. Megan sighed and said, "The halls you frinking Shoma." "oh ok... what whats wrong with my family?" Megan shooed him off acting a lot like Shigrue, "Oh oh I've said too much already." Then smirked evily, then backflipped out of an open window behind her. Kyo, insencticly, ran out the window to check on her, but she'd vanished.

Kyo sighed as he came into the house Shugrue owned, "How was cleaning the halls?" He asked. As normal, Kyo didn't answer the question but said, "The new girl is very strange." "Megan?" Yuki asked passing by him. "Yeah." Kyo answered. "What's so strange about her?" Toruh asked coming out of the kitchen wearing a pink dress and apron. "Well, she did the halls already when I got there and-and she said something about me being a 'stupid Shoma'." Kyo grabbed a bowl of fruits then kneeled down at the table and began to eat. Shigure came into the room and asked with a little shake to his voice, "Do you know _her_ last name?" Kyo shook his head and replied, "No, why'd you ask that?" Shigure shooed him off with the same hand signs that Megan had, "Oh no reason." Turning all white, Kyo yelled, "WHY IS EVERYBODY ACTING LIKE SHIGURE!"


	2. Kitties and Kyo

The next day Megan was 10 minutes late to school. "Sorry." She panted. "Where were you Miss Arima?" The teacher asked. Megan shrugged and took her seat. She was wearing the same hoodie from yesterday and jeans with her right eye covered by her hair. The teacher sighed and went on with her lesson. Megan gave Kyo the same deathly glance she had yesterday and mouthed, "Say something about yesterday, and you die." Kyo rolled his eyes and shrugged her off then contenued his looking out the window. Megan growled silently then watched the teacher, not really listening.

Kyo came home after school surprising Shigure of him not getting in trouble. Kyo walked into his office and said, "I found out her last name." Shigure quickly looked up from his writing and said, "What is it?" Confused, Kyo answered, "Arima." Shigure got up and began pacing back and forth muttering "Crap,crap,crap..." underneth him breath. After two minutes of pacing, Kyo got fed up and yelled, "WHAT IS CRAP!" Shigure sat down again and said, "Right, I forgot you were the short-tempered Kyo." Kyo growled at that remark. "The Arima family has a curse a lot like ours but diffrent. Lets start with the name Arima, in Basque it means 'soul'. Their curse is that at the age of twelve, judging on their soul, the curse gives them an animal. They can turn into the animal whenever they want to or when they are stressed." Now a little surprised, Kyo asked, "There are other animal curses out there?" Shigure nodded his head, "Yes, many." Then contenued on his work. Kyo got up, and left the room.

I snorted. This 'den' of mine wasn't very comforble, well, it was a card board box. I got out, my black fur greased from searching in the garbage for food. My stomach growled showing my dissuccsus. I stretched out my body, my black tail rasing high above my head. I sniffed the air to find exactly what I was looking for: food. I ran after the sent trail, not watching where I was going. I only opened my eyes when I slammed head-first into a glass door. I looked inside seening a orange-haired boy cooking over an stove. Not caring for what would happen, I mewed and scratched at the door. Almost immedatly, the boy came rushing outside and picked me up, "Look at how beautiful you are!" He complemented me. I purred for a while just to hear my stomach growl again. "Are you hungry?" The boy baby talked me. I gave him my biggest, cutest, blue eyed stare. He put me on his shoulder then went inside. "I'm making Salmon Rice Balls. Mmm my favorite." I purred and agreed. I thought for a moment, then realizing it, I fell off the boy's shoulder. He turned around and gasped, "Are you alright." I gloomly smiled , nodded, and purred. He turned around and said, "Well, I finished." He put the rice balls on a plate then went to the table and sat them down. "Meeeow?" I asked. "Oh right." He sat me down then rushed into the kitchen. He came back with two bowls, one was empty and the other was filled with milk. He sat the bowls down the put two rice balls in the empty bowl. I ducked my head in and began eating. After i finished both the milk and the food, I got up and stretched my back. I looked at the boy who was staring at me and said, "Thank you Kyo."


End file.
